Porque el destino lo decidió así
by Azusa Nyan
Summary: Bueno , siempre aclaro no soy buena con los summary. Esto es un Takuma x OC , historia un poco modificada a mi voluntad y tal vez personalidades tambien XD. Denle una oportunidad :3.


_**Capitulo 1 - Ese cambio...**_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas , esto es corto con mis ideas del momento jijiji , dejemoslo a modo de...epilogo...creo que se dice así...o...bueno no interesa XD**_  
_**Capitulo 1, lo dejamos como corto :D xD**_

_**Aclaracion , estoo...no leí el manga , solo se que *SPOILER* Kaname es hijo de Rido Kuran , me entere por ahí , solo se eso porque no leí el manga , así que esto corre acá y Takuma lo sabe a este momento (no se si es así el manga hago lo que quiero wii XD). Otra cosa...el tema de Yuuki es cuando eran humanos ,obviamente no me voy a centrar en eso , lo dejo ajeno totalmente al tema. Es mi fic hago lo que quiero lalala *se tapa los oídos***_  
_**Era demasiado hacerlo después del problema...porque no puedo evitar poner a Yuuki como alguien malo y caprichoso y no tengo ganas...etoo...bueno al demonio , si lo hago adaptado a después. Entonces quedamos así , esto es luego de que terminara el anime.**_  
_**(Lamento a los que no les guste , y en esto me incluyo odio a Yuuki pero bueno , no voy a poner nada de Zero en este fic el no tiene nada que ver XD , o capaz algo por ahí , pero Yuuki acá va a ser buena , imagínense que es otro de mis OC xD)**_  
_**Perdon , mi mente es un asco , demasiado desorganizada XD**_

_**Lalalala , Vampire knight no es mio.**_

* * *

_**Takuma POV.**_

* * *

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente en mi habitación mientras que Shiki dormía. Ciertamente mi vida no me gustaba para nada , estos pensamientos no concordaban para nada con mi personalidad para nada pero era mi mente y esto no saldría para afuera ni siquiera con Kaname. Quería un cambio ciertamente , siempre eran igual , todos los días. La clase nocturna había vuelto hace una semana y mañana comenzarían las clases. Fui citado por Kaname en su habitación y me dirigí siempre con mi rostro sereno hasta el lugar. Al entrar quede algo confundido habia una mujer sentada en el suelo tarareando , en milésimas de segundo no pude evitar hacer una observación detallada. Ciertamente parecía una niña por su manera de actuar , tenia un moño en sus manos y jugaba con el como si fuera una mascota y le fuera a devolver el cariño mientras tarareaba con una voz dulce e infantil. Sus actos se detuvieron completamente cuando me vio entrar a lo que miro preocupada a Kaname sin decir una palabra y este le asintió. Aunque ella simplemente le tomo la mano a Yuuki la cual estaba sentada a su lado y se recostó en su hombro.  
Era hermosa desde cualquier punto de vista , incluso parecía demasiado aunque fuera un vampiro. Tenia el cabello probablemente a la altura del cielo color violeta muy oscuro. Sus ojos eran turquesa pero eran algo extraño ya que parecían estrellas. Eran mas hermosos que observar a la playa mas perfecta del mundo. Tenia la piel demasiado pálida y era demasiado delgada , parecía que podría romperse con cualquier mínimo roce. Sus facciones eran finas y elegantes , parecía ser la muñeca mas y perfecta del mundo. Y la ropa solo la hacia parecer mas una muñeca , llevaba un azul al estilo de época victoriana que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y moños a juego con el vestido en el cabello.

-Buenas tardes. -salude cortesmente a cada uno de los presentes aunque la mujer se sonrojo y se limito a tratar de esconderse detrás de Yuuki-  
-Buenas tardes Takuma. -sonrió Yuuki-  
-Yuuki , podrías llevarte a Yui fuera. -así que ese era su nombre ¿eh?-

La nombrada obedeció y se llevo a Yui lejos de la habitación. Todo el tema me resultaba algo extraño.

-Buenas tardes , te quería hablar de un tema delicado. Te lo pido como favor pero si no aceptas esta bien.  
-Obviamente aceptare.  
-Pero si ni siquiera sabes de que hablo. -se rió ligeramente- Bueno, primero que nada. ¿Que presencia tienes de ella?  
-Mmmm...-era la primera vez que me tenia que concentrar para sentir presencias- Creo...que es un vampiro noble...creo. Tiene un aura extraña.  
-Por lo menos funciono. -suspiro-  
-¿Que pasa con ella?  
-Tu sabes que yo soy hijo de Rido Kuran. -suspiro-  
-Claro. -mire extrañado-  
-Ella es mi...hermana.  
-¿Eh? -pregunte asombrado-  
-Ella también es hija de Rido y tenemos la misma madre aunque yo salí mas parecido a Rido y ella a nuestra madre.  
-Increíble. -susurre asombrado-  
-Si , pero la quieren asesinar. Todos piensan que yo soy hijo de Haruka y Juuri. Por lo que no soy perseguido como ella.  
-¿Porque habrían de perseguirlos?  
-Bien. Ella a pesar de su apariencia puede llegar a ser mas letal que yo y todos los sangre puras juntos , pero los cazadores saben que es algo que no se podría defender sola ahora , pero tienen miedo de que se rebele. También algunos vampiros están detrás de ella porque creen que es engañosa y que si se rebelara contra nosotros estaríamos perdidos y derrocaría a la asociación fácilmente. Oculta esta bien. Lo máximo que logre es que simulara una vampiresa noble por lo que no pensarían que es ella.  
-¿Y porque es tan letal?  
-Eso no lo se , no parece ciertamente , ella me explico porque estaba oculta. Que nuestra madre la oculto ahí ya que Rido quiso asesinarla también. Ella estuvo mas años con nuestra madre , yo estuve con los padres de Yuuki en ese tiempo.  
-Ah...¿desde cuando la conoces?  
-Yo la conocí luego de que nuestros padres murieran. Así que fue hace mucho. Cuando tenia 10 y ella 9 creo...  
-Es extraño que no haya sabido de ella antes.  
-Yuuki la conoce hace poco , sabe todo , lo único que no sabe es que yo soy su hermano. Pero comprende que la cuide. Entonces...mmm...ah. Cuando la conoci sabia que era mi hermana y la veía cada mucho tiempo pero ella siempre me quiso solo a mi. Nunca hablaba con la mujer que la cuidaba. Hasta que hace poco cuando la visite dijo que no quería estar mas con esa mujer y acepte ademas de que se tornaba peligroso que estuviera tantos años en el mismo lugar. Ella si se quedara aqui. Quería encargarte de que la protejas. Es muy madura aunque no parezca.  
-¿De verdad? -me reí-  
-Si, date tiempo de hablar con ella.  
-Cuando entre parecía una niña.  
-No se porque es así a veces. Bueno, yo tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana.  
-Esta bien. Que tengas un buen día.

Dicho eso me retire y salí al bosque , ciertamente era muy confuso lo que había escuchado recién. De hecho no había logrado comprender casi nada , tal vez ella me lo contara mas detalladamente. Escuche que un sonido se venia acercando. Parecía muy confuso pero a medida que los segundos pasaban lograba escucharlo mejor. Era una canción , pero ciertamente esa voz no era nada que hubiera escuchado en mi vida. Paso mas tiempo y Yui se acerco caminando y se paro frente al lago , al parecer no había notado mi presencia. Era demasiado torpe , me sorprendía que fuera tan letal.

-Buenas tardes. -exclame lo mas suave y amablemente posible para no asustarla-  
-Oh , perdón por no saludar hoy , buenas tardes. -sonrío-  
-Esta bien. Mi nombre es Ichijo Takuma.  
-Yoshida Yui. -sonrió-  
-Kaname me encargo cuidarte. -sonreí amablemente-  
-Ah , espero no molestarte. -se sonrojo-  
-Esta bien.

A pesar de que sea tan agradable me costaba algo entablar conversación con ella. Me despedí y me aleje algo confundido a seguir leyendo. Tal vez ese era el cambio que buscaba pero me seguía resultando extraño. Cuando cayo la noche una tormenta bastante grande se abrió paso en el cielo. Estaba muy aburrido así que salí a caminar. Entre la lluvia vislumbre el mismo sonido que hace unas horas. Era imposible que estuviera bajo esta tormenta. Seguí un poco la voz y al acercarme era Yui que estaba cantando bajo un árbol mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Estaba completamente empapada. Me acerque a ella y extendí el paraguas por lo que al ver que la lluvia le dejaba de caer encima levanto la vista , era bastante torpe para las presencias. Se paro abruptamente y puso el paraguas sobre mi otra vez.

-No te mojes. -exclamo preocupada-  
-¿Y tu? -me reí levemente- Ven. -la tome de la mano-

La lleve hasta su habitación y una vez que se cambio salio estornudando con el cabello mojado. Lo tenia por el suelo como había pensado.

-Te vas a resfriar. -sonreí-  
-Estoy bien...-estornudo otra vez-  
-No lo estas. -tome una toalla del baño y le seque el cabello , ciertamente parecía una niña en todo sentido- ¿Porque estabas bajo la lluvia?  
-Las tormentas me ponen mal. -suspiro-  
-¿Porque?  
-Larga historia...  
-Si voy a ser tu guardián seria mejor que te conozca. -me reí-  
-Bien...empezando por el principio. -suspiro- Nuestra madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Rido, es por eso que Kaname tuvo la oportunidad de tener una vida diferente por suerte. Pero yo viví sola con mi madre hasta los 9. Mi madre era sangre pura pero tengo entendido que tenia alguna otra habilidad especial , habilidad la cual yo herede pero sigo sin saber que es. Dicen que podría ser letal en mi pero yo sigo sin saber que es. Por eso fui perseguida por cazadores y vampiros , por el lado de los cazadores por el simple hecho de ser un vampiro y ser tan "dañina" para la humanidad. Ademas de que se me veía como una presa fácil por ser tan torpe. -sonrió-  
-No entiendo que podría ser tan letal.  
-Ya se que me veo muy torpe. -lanzo una carcajada- Bueno...etoo...ah si. Luego un día de tormenta, estaba durmiendo y mi madre peleo con Rido. Cuando me desperté mi madre me llevo a un lugar muy escondido en un bosque donde estuve escondida horas bajo la lluvia y el barro con una mochila donde me dejo instrucciones de lo que debía hacer de lo que era ya que no sabia nada de mi familia. Sentí que luego de llorar horas había madurado por completo y me las apañe para entender todo y ser fuerte. Según mi madre tenia que buscar a mi hermano , llegue hecha una miseria ya que no tenia donde quedarme y con 9 años no podía cambiar mucho la situación. Cuando Kaname me vio sinceramente no pensé que me fuera a creer. Mi madre me dejo un collar en la mochila que según ella haría que Kaname me reconociera y al parecer así fue. Probablemente Kaname tuviera una foto de su verdadera madre con ese collar y el parecido entre nosotras fuera considerable. Luego de eso el me llevo donde una mujer me cuido hasta hace poco tiempo y ella también me enseñaba en casa. Igualmente a esas alturas creí solo vivir por las visitas de Kaname , ya nada me importaba. Mi personalidad se cerro totalmente tanto que no creo haber hablado casi nada con esa mujer. No quería estar ahí ,o mejor dicho no quería estar lejos de Kaname.  
Por suerte ahora puedo hablar con alguien.  
-Ahora entiendo...  
-Lo que jamas voy a comprender es que hice para que incluso mi padre quisiera asesinarme. -suspiro-  
-No es tu culpa. -le sonreí- Ahora deberías dormir. -me pare del sofá donde estaba-  
-Esta bien. -me devolvió la sonrisa- Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches. -me despedí-

Luego volví a mi habitación. Ciertamente esa mujer era muy interesante y no me molestaba cuidarla a pesar de lo notoriamente torpe que era. Incluso estaba a gusto con ella, y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que Kaname fuera su hermano. Había sido un día extraño pero interesante dentro de todo.

* * *

_**Es medio raro...no me gusta...opinen a ver si les gusta a ustedes XD**_


End file.
